Lucy Cries Wolf
Previous episode: The Sublease Next episode: The Matchmaker http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CryWolf.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/YellingTiger.jpg Plot After Lucy reads an article in the paper about a husband who didn't believe his wife's panicky phone call about robbers being in the apartment, Lucy decides to test Ricky's loyalty. She pretends that there's been a mysterious man around the apartment, and Ricky, figuring that his wife is testing him, sends the Mertzes over to check on Lucy. Fred and Ethel are, of course, upset when they find out Lucy's just been crying wolf, and Lucy's upset at Ricky's less-than-freaked-out reaction. So, Lucy decides to make the apartment look like it's been ransacked, and she goes and hides out on the window ledge. When Ethel comes back and doesn't find Lucy, she is terrified, and Ricky is scared, too, enough to come home. But in the middle of their mourning for Lucy's loss, a neighbor phones and tells Ricky that Lucy's out on the ledge. Ricky and the Mertzes pretend to not care that Lucy's missing, as a way to treat her a lesson. Lucy angrily climbs back in the apartment. Later that night, during cards, Lucy goes out to pout in the hallway, and she really does get tied up by some crooks! But Ricky and the Mertzes still don't believe her, thinking that Lucy tied herself up. Trivia *This is the first time the Ricardos' living room window is used for anything other than scenery. *Mrs. DeVries is the neighbor who calls Ricky and informs him that Lucy's on the window ledge. The actress who played this role really was named DeVries. *While trying to teach Lucy a lesson, Ricky says he'll wait a respectable amount of time to re-marry. How long is that respectable amount of time? Just 10 days! *The ledge outside the window ends at the wall. Later in the Superman episode it extends around the corner and under the window of the next apartment. Quotes *Ricky: Why is it that the news always looks greener at the other side of the breakfast table? Lucy: I don't know. It just looks "grinner." *Lucy: It's unforgivable. Ricky: I should say so. Imagine- not being insured! *Lucy: Well, if I called you and told you there were prowlers, you'd come right home, wouldn't you? Ricky: What for? WE'RE insured. *Lucy: What if you were doing a number? Would you leave in the middle of it? Ricky: Right between the "Baba" and the "lu." *Lucy: I could have been murdered while he was waiting for you to call him back! Fred: You still might be! *Fred: Now, listen, Lucy- my blood pressure has better things to do than play "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not"! Lucy: Well, maybe someday, something really WILL happen to me, and then you'll be sorry! Fred: You wanna bet? *Ricky: I don't know what to think now. I don't know if something's really happened to her, or maybe she's just yelling tiger! Fred: What? Ricky: You know- yelling tiger. Fred: You mean "crying wolf"? *Ricky: On second thought, I don't think I'll call the police. It'll be bad publicity for me. Ethel: That's right, Ricky. Ricky: And, after all, what can the police do? If she's gone, she's gone, that's all! I'll just have to get used to it. *Fred: Well, if you miss her too much, you can always get a parrot and make it nag you and throw your money away. *Ethel: Of course, I'll have to have dresses altered. She's much bigger in the hips than I am. *Fred: Go ahead and take her stole. We can always use it as a bathmat! *Ethel: Honestly, sometimes, Lucy acts just like a baby. Ricky: Yeah. Fred: Have you ever thought of putting her in a basket and leaving her on soembody's doorstep? *Ethel: Hey, you know? That was pretty good the way she did that. Rick-... (covers her mouth to muffle sound) Oh, that's not so tough. Ricky: How 'bout that fading-away effect? *Ricky: Let's take the gag off and hear her story. Fred; Hey, Rick, are you sure you know what you're doing? If I had Ethel gagged like that...﻿